


Meu próprio final feliz

by Linna_Ai



Category: Glee
Genre: 2x06 Spoilers, Angst, M/M, POV Third Person, Sseason 2/3, one-sided
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A leitura de um livro traz à tona muitos sentimentos, nem sempre bons, mesmo quando a história tem um final feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu próprio final feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Categoria: [Projeto] The Glee Fanfic Project , Tema: Livro  
> Advertências: Spoilers para quem não viu do epi 2x06 em diante.

Dave fechou rudemente o pequeno romance que terminara há alguns instantes. Nem sabia direito porque o alugara na biblioteca – escondido dos outros jogadores, é claro – a história parecia interessante, então deveria ter algo a ver com isso.  
Entretanto, era um livro romântico e, se não terminasse em tragédia – algo que Dave evitava ler por deixá-lo irritado e depressivo - , acabaria naquele festival de açúcar chamado “final feliz”, como ocorrera com o que tinha em mãos.

A mocinha sempre terminaria com o mocinho e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar isso. O bandido sofreria as consequências ou se tornaria bonzinho, mas nunca o bastante para ficar com a mocinha, caso quisesse. Se houvesse outro interessado nela, caso não morresse em favor dela, terminaria sozinho ou casado com outra recém-chegada na história apenas com esse objetivo. Bufou, jogando o livro longe, sem conseguir evitar perceber semelhanças entre si e esse tipo de personagem.

Ele gostava de Kurt e doía saber que não tinha a menor chance. Portanto, ele deveria deixar de ser tão masoquista e parar de ler livros assim, pois o papel de mocinho ou de príncipe encantado não era para ele e Kurt até já tinha o seu.

Em seus sonhos mais loucos, mesmo com o garoto tendo o perdoado – como parecia ter acontecido, apesar de não estar certo da amplitude dessa anistia – e tornando-se seu amigo, ainda assim, soava impossível acontecer algo mais. Ele teria de terminar com o tal de Blaine, pois Kurt não parecia ser do tipo que traía e, para ser sincero, tampouco era Dave, apesar de que, em se tratando do garoto de seus sonhos, a tentação fazia seus princípios fraquejarem.

Ainda havia mais um pequeno obstáculo, o pior e mais difícil de transpor: se ele namorasse Kurt – e só pensar nisso o levava do céu ao inferno em arrepios e pensamentos inapropriados para garotos – isso implicaria em sair do armário. E ele não está pronto para isso, duvidava se um dia estaria.

Seria tão mais fácil se Kurt fosse uma garota, assim, não só os problemas de Dave desapareceriam, mas também os do outro. Ele parou, pensando por alguns segundos nesse cenário e piscou, talvez fosse até pior: se Kurt fosse uma menina, tinha certeza de que todos os garotos do McKinley estariam competindo pela atenção dela, pois ele continuaria a ser tão bonito e deslumbrante quanto já era. 

E ele voltaria à estaca zero, ou seja, chances nulas.

Resumindo, agora ele se sentia deprimido e dramático... e detestava isso. Aí estava o motivo dele não ler coisas românticas e idiotas! No fundo, preferia musicais, mas vê-los seria muito perigoso. Eram sublimes, todavia, sempre o desanimavam em algum momento, pois o levavam a sonhar e ter esperanças.

Precisaria deixar o sentimento morrer e as sensações passarem lentamente, de preferência, evitando Kurt o máximo possível.

Levantou-se da cama apenas para enfiar o livro em sua mochila – outra vez bem escondido, era bom ser cuidadoso sempre. – e devolvê-lo depressa, a fim de ir ajudando em sua recuperação. Apagou a luz do abajur, entrando debaixo dos lençóis.

Lá, em sono profundo, deixou-se sonhar com um conto de fadas em que poderia ser o príncipe, salvar Kurt e até se casar com ele, tendo seu final feliz, mesmo que apenas durante esse curto período entre a noite e amanhecer.

The End


End file.
